Crazy Mad and Wonderful
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Companion piece to 'What it Feels Like to Fly' Join Alice and Tarrant as they build their life together.   Please R


_**Here it is- the long awaited sequel to 'What it Feels Like To Fly'**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited the afforementioned fanfiction**_

* * *

__**1: Introductions  
**

"Alice dear are you sure that this is a good idea?"

The very tone of Helen Kingsleigh's voice made it plain that she disapproved of what her youngest daughter was doing.

"Oh, mother" Alice sighed. "I'm staying with Lord Hightopp and his family for a few days, not eloping with the man"

Ok so it wasn't entirely true- Alice was going to spend a few days in Marmoreal as it was the sixth anniversary of the Frabjous day; as the White Queen's Champion she was expected to be there. The fact that her beloved Tarrant would be her escort was just a, delightfully mad, added bonus. Of course if she'd told her mother the truth she'd have been committed.

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp pulled his hair into a neat tail and adjusted his gloves- the Mad Hatter had donned his Londonland alter-ego of Lord Tarrant Hightopp esquire so he could collect his beloved and meet her mother.

He had been courting Alice for the past four months. Since her Twenty fifth birthday; he'd asked her permission after they'd kissed on the roof of Marmoreal the full length glass in her room and the one in his home had been connected; which led to regular trips to Underland for Alice.

He'd come up to her this time- to be '_proper_'

He checked his reflection in the small mirror that Mirana had sent with him briefly before alighting from the carriage and all but jogging up the steps towards Alice's front door.

* * *

There was a knock on the sitting room door, followed by the head of one of the servants.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Miss Alice" he began. "There is a Lord Hightopp here to see Miss Alice"

Helen was astonished by the way her youngest daughter's face lit up in a smile at just the mention of this Lord Hightopp- it reminded her of herself, while Charles had been courting her. Whoever this man was it was evident that he made her daughter very happy.

"Come and meet him mother" Alice pulled her mother to her feet. "He's a wonderful, a true gentleman"

Helen bit back the chuckle which was begging to be released from her mouth- all of the gentlemen that Alice had been introduced to since her debut and she fell for one that she found for herself. She really was her father's daughter.

"Bring him in then dear" Helen smiled before seating herself again.

* * *

The gentleman who entered the living room with Alice was not what Helen was expecting when she'd heard that her daughter was being courted by a Lord Hightopp- she'd pictured an eccentric fellow who wore mismatched socks as a matter of course. She however was faced with a red haired gentleman who wore a formal navy blue suit and polished black shoes.

"Good afternoon Mrs Kingsleigh" he burred in a deep Scottish brogue that she hadn't expected to hear, what with the tall slim figure. "I am Lord Tarrant Hightopp"

"I thought as much my lord" Helen's smile widened as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it

"I must apologize for courting your beautiful daughter behind your back madam, but I have this slurvish streak which…"

"Tarrant"

Lord Hightopp shook his head and grinned sheepishly at her daughter. "I'm fine, cricket- thank you"

Cricket eh? The fellow had given her a pet name- he must be serious about Alice.

"Why don't you two get acquainted" Alice smiled, squeezing Lord Hightopp's hand. "I just need to finish packing for my stay with his lordship"

When Alice had shut the door behind herself Lord Hightopp swallowed. "Mrs Kingsleigh I know that this isn't quite the proper way to go about something like this but… but there is something I wish to ask of you…."

* * *

_**Ooh I wonder what Tarrant might be asking her...**_

_**Sorry that this chapter was so short, future chapters will be longer- I promise**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Fairfarren all**_

_**MyraValhallah  
**_


End file.
